A champion's will
by FluffehAaron
Summary: I have recently found work as an intern to be part of a medical team, for the famous and incredible SMASH BROS tournament! My job : taking care of a contestant after one of his fight, then watching over his training for a few days. Wait... What's the fighter called again? Oh, right! He's Lucario! / Yaoi, human/Lucario, one-shot.


As the distant sounds of the crowd echoed against the walls, I stood there silently in front of the big metallic door, pressing my small clipboard against my own body. I had been waiting there for at least ten minutes but it had honestly felt like hours : the crowd had started screaming and cheering at about the same moment I entered the room and since then I was getting more and more nervous. My hands were shaking and I was furiously biting my lower lip, trying to find a way to relax. But my head was too full of worries to really focus on anything else.

The room I was waiting in was a big, metallic, cold corridor with low benches displayed against the walls. Along that corridor were tall doors leading to locker rooms and showers, each of them belonging to one person. As I glanced over to my clipboard where several instructions were written down, I couldn't help but think how privileged the contestants were. I had to admit, though, the tournament was a very big one, broadcasted all over the world on most TV channels : the guys participating in that weren't lonely little brats chosen at random.

I was, though. I was just standing there waiting for the match to end, rehearsing in my mind everything I would need to say or do. I couldn't fuck this up : not this time. I was just an intern, and I was very surprised when they gave me such an important job, the most important job I had ever had : taking care of a contestant in THE Smash bros tournament. The tournament many had always dreamed of taking part in : the tournament where two to four guys would duke it out in an arena until one was sent flying off the stage. And not any guys either : usually they were the most famous fighters in the world, and if they weren't very famous already, they would very quickly be after being in such a huge tournament. The fights could last for very long or not at all : some only lasted a few minutes, some lasted for as long as half an hour.

So you could wonder what a small kid like me, barely turned 18 a few months ago, was doing backstage of such an event. Well, as I said earlier, I was just an intern : my role was to take care of one of the fighters as his fight ended, to patch up his wounds and watch over his recovery before the next match. Man, oh man was I excited, even for such a small job : this was my dream, and I had done a few years of medical studies just to get there. And even if they hadn't been very successful, they led up to this : though of course, I was under the supervision of a profesionnal, who had, from what I had heard, done this for many years.

But my thoughts were suddenly brought back down to earth as I heard the speaker's voice echoing through the stadium :

"The fight is over. Winner : Rosalina!"

"Damn. I don't think that was the fighter I was supposed to take care of. Oh, what was his name again?" I thought to myself.

I quickled checked through the small sheet on my clipboard as I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the door next to which I was waiting. I had just the time to find the name before it opened, revealing his tall silhouette in a sudden burst of light from the outside, flooding the corridor with a blinding light.

"H-Hello, Lucario" I clumsily stuttered as I looked over to the fighter.

Lucario was a tall and strong pokemon : everything in his posture and the way he looked down on me showed that he was a very proud person. In the awkward moment of silence that followed my greetings, I had the time to quickly examine him : his waterdrop-like hair seemed roughed up and, in fact, his entire fur was marked with the traces of the battle he just had. I could see some dirt on some parts of his blue and yellow fur, sometimes mixed with a little blood ; he was slightly panting and I could see his hands were shivering. Overall, he looked like he had taken quite a beating.

"Hello." He replied after a while. "Where's my coach?"  
"I, huh... Will replace him for a few days."

His bright red eyes pierced mine and this made me feel extremely uncomfortable : his face wasn't expressing anything, but I could feel through his stare that he already didn't like me. Moreover, I wasn't that small, but he was almost towering over me and was easily making me feel like a puny little bug.

"You seem pretty young", he replied after this long stare.

"I-I'm 18... I can do the job."

"Are you sure? You look nervous already."

I swallowed my saliva nervously, already losing most of my confidence to his piercing, cold gaze. This wasn't going well.

"Y-yeah. It's gonna be fine."

I stared at the ground, a bright blush appearing on my cheeks : I was supposed to be the medic, and I was the one that had to be reassured. But reassuring me seemed to be the last of his concerns : he walked past me and went to his personal locker room, letting out a long, annoyed sigh on the way. I shyly followed him : but as soon as he opened the door to his room, he looked straight at me.

"I need to take a shower. Come back later, please."

And just like that, he shut the door in front of me.

I rolled my eyes and grunted angrily. This was the first time I had ever met one of those famous fighters and it went to shit already.

"Smug bastard..." I said quietly.

"I heard that."

I grunted again and sat down on the bench next to the door of his room, blushing in shame.

Since I had to at least examine him, I couldn't leave so soon : my only option was to wait and hope he wouldn't take too long. Soon enough, I heard the sound of the shower in the locker room, and I had time to check through the sheet I was given. I already knew everything I had to do, and it was very simple, but I was trying to kill some time until Lucario was done : I had to identify the injuries he had gotten, and patch him up. If the injuries were too serious, I had to call the professionnal medic that usually had to take care of Lucario. "Simple enough", I sighed as I lifted my head, thinking about what had just happened, and what would happen next. With a smile, I noticed how my hands were still slightly shaking : this minute-long conversation with the pokemon had made me so nervous I could barely keep my calm. Even though this amused me in a way, I was hoping I would stop shivering by the time I had to take care of Lucario. Shakey hands are usually a pretty bad thing for medics.

I suddenly realized that, inside the locker room, the shower had stopped. I waited a minute ; then two, three. Then ten. Minutes passed and the more they did, the more I understood Lucario had either forgotten about me, or was hoping I'd have left. It took me so much courage to just stand up and get in front of the door, I thought I would never be able to knock : but anger got the best of me. This small job was the perfect opportunity for me to discover the world of Smash and, famous or not, this fighter would not discourage me from doing my best.

And so I knocked at the door. I was expecting to be rejected or, at the very least, ignored ; but I certainly didn't expect him to say :

"Yes, come in."

Though it was unexpected, I took my chance and opened the door. My heart was filled with the courage I had gathered when I was alone and I was ready to do my job : but all my confidence faded away like smoke when I saw him again. He was sitting on a bench in the middle of the room and looking straight at me with a cold, almost agressive stare : I came closer and put my medic bag down next to me.

"So, I'll be... Checking up on you", I started to explain. "I just need to see if-"

"I know. Just get it over with."

The way he had cut me off was so rude and uncalled for, I almost wanted to take my stuff and leave : refraining this sudden urge to slap him across the face, I opened my bag and took out the equipment I needed. I wanted to make this quick so I could just be far from him for a while, but I at least needed to do my work the best I could : I took my latex gloves and displayed some bandages and different kinds of balms I would maybe need to use on the bench. I double checked I had brought everything then looked him in the eyes.

"I'm gonna need you to cooperate, alright?"

He didn't reply. Just... stared.

Quickly uneasy at this situation, I sighed and decided to check on his back first, to see if he had any bruises there : and yes, yes he did. His entire back was covered in bruises which, for some of them, were still bleeding : I took the disinfectant bottle and sprayed some all over his back, which made him suddenly tense because of the sudden pain he must've felt. He didn't say a word though, as I used compresses to stop the bleeding and clean the wounds : I took my time to be as gentle as possible, as cleaning wounds like these was a tedious process if you didn't want the other person to be in a lot of pain.  
I noticed the damage must've been caused by harsh falls, as they were more scratches than they were actual bruises. But they still looked pretty bad : and before I bandaged him up, I went in front of him to take care of the wounds he had on his chest and belly.

As I came up to Lucario, I noticed he had turned his head to the side and was clearly avoiding my gaze. I didn't pay much attention to this, as I thought it was pretty normal for him to be shy : but as my hands ran through his fur to examine him, I felt his body shivering. Not very strongly, mind you : just a slight shiver, weak enough that I couldn't see it, but noticeable enough that I knew he wasn't just cold or afraid. I kept my mind off of it, though, and started wrapping bandages around his body when I finished cleaning all of his wounds, so they would cover both the bruises on his back and on his chest.

Right as I was done doing that, I heard footsteps coming closer to the room, and the door opening behind us.

"Well then, I see you've already done quite a bit of work."

I recognized the voice of the medic that had taught me the basics of this job, the one who had been Lucario's coach since his first Smash tournament. I stood up and looked at him : he was a tall and athletic man, probably in his thirties, short hair surrounding a square face which fit him perfectly for the job he had. He was good looking too, if you ask me.

"I hope I've done a good work. He had some pretty bad wounds."

"The majority of fighters usually end up with some ugly bruises, you know. The fights are pretty violent : but it's our job to..."

I nodded as the coach went on a long speech about what being a medic is and how important it is to take good care of the fighter you're supposed to patch up. I have to admit, no matter how serious I was about this, his speech was boring as hell : and after a while, I'd just forget what he was saying as soon as it reached my ears. I couldn't focus on something I had already heard so many times : my mind and thoughts were turned to something very different at this moment. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Lucario was staring at me. It felt very, very awkward, but I had no choice and had to stay there listening to the coach. However, I had time to wonder why the pokemon had acted so strange around me. He had been awfully condescending with me at first, then shy and quiet, and now it felt as if he was almost... Angry? His stare certainly didn't feel friendly and it was making me uncomfortable to the max. I couldn't quite understand what it was about me that was making him so angry : after all, I was only a medic, an intern at that, and all I did was my job.

"I think that's all", ended the coach. "I'm gonna take over for now, you can go back to the main hall to wait for me. I still have some things to tell you."

I nodded again and took my clipboard and bag before leaving. Lodged in my belly was a nagging, bothersome sensation that seemed like it just wouldn't go away : and as I grabbed the door handle, I hoped this burn would go away. I hoped it would go away once I left the room and forgot about everything which had happened : I hoped it would go away when I'd stop thinking about the way Lucario shivered when I touched his body. I just couldn't get it off my mind... His soft for, his muscular body, his deep voice, his red eyes... What was it about him that made me feel so... Fuzzy inside? He had treated me like shit, talked to me like I was worth nothing. But I wasn't blind nor deaf : and I could feel that he was hiding something.

"By the way", said the coach as I was about to close the door behind me. "In three days, you'll have to watch over Lucario while he's training. I'm counting on you, Leo."

Three days later.

As I came closer to the training grounds, my heart started beating faster : I was about to see the object of all my worries and thoughts. Lucario. For three, long days, it's all I was able to think about and I had become so nervous, afraid that something might go wrong again, afraid that he might just look at me weird one more time. After the short time we had spent before, I knew it would be way awkward again. "Just focus on the job", I told myself.

I pushed the door of the huge stadium and entered the main hub. I had to go to the front desk and show my ID and the authorization from the main coach before they showed me where to go. I had to go through several corridors before reaching a door with a big "02" written on it : the second training room. What surprised me before I entered, was that I couldn't hear anything from the inside, which was pretty weird considering we were in a building entirely dedicated to combat training.

But when I entered the room, I instantly understood the lack of noise. Each fighter apparently had an entire training room for himself : and Lucario, right now, was sitting down with his legs crossed, eyes closed, and focusing. I saw him sigh as I closed the door behind me and put my bag down next to me. Already, I knew he wasn't happy to see me, and already, I knew that the small time I would spend with him today would be plain awful. I couldn't quite bring myself to disturb his focus by talking, though, and so I just stood there, looking at him. I instantly felt out of place in this big silent room : Lucario didn't seem to want to say anything and I had no idea how I was supposed to break this oppressing silence. He seemed so focused and I guessed training his aura required such concentration, but in this serious attitude he showed me, I could see he was trying very simply trying to ignore me.

"So... I've come to watch over your training. Don't um... Don't mind me."

"Hm-hm."

Indeed, he was. He was ignoring me.  
Knowing that it would be pointless to try and talk to him, I sat down in front of the large training mat and waited a few minutes. I took this opportunity to inspect the room : it was separated into three distinct parts. On the left, there were different kinds of contraptions used for body building, which seemed to have barely been used by Lucario ; on the middle, where he was, a large green tatami was fixed on the ground by a frame of wooden planks and a training dummy had been placed on one of those wooden frame ; and on the right, there were benches, a table with two chairs, and a door with "private suite" written on it.  
As I busied myself looking at the room, I suddenly snapped back to reality when I realized I had been sitting down and awkwardly staring at the walls and the furniture for five minutes. I straightened up and cleared my throat, like this would give me some kind of credibility in front of a world-renowed fighter and all-around jerk.

"So do you... Usually train like this?"

"Yes."

The response was so cold it sent a chill down my spine.

"But do you also physically train?"

"Yes. Later."

I sighed and stood up, staring straight at the blue pokemon. I couldn't stay for very long but I had to at least report how the training went to the coach : what would I look like if the only thing I had to say was "he sat still for half an hour" ?

"Could you do it, um... Now? Or soon ? I can't stay for very long, and I need to see it."

Lucario opened one eye and stared at me for a second. He then sighed and stood up, facing me : I knew he wasn't pleased with what I was doing, but at least I was doing what I needed to do.

"Alright, then. But you know how my training sessions go, right? Did coach at least explain that to you?" he asked, to which I replied a shy "no". "Well then. See those rectangular things over there? They're used for boxing. Take them and hold them up so I can punch on them."

I nodded silently and went over to those pillow-glove thingies to put them on. They felt pretty heavy : I was already getting worried at the thought that I had to keep them up while Lucario punched them for a few minutes. Man, I had not expected that : I had taken that job as an intern thinking I would only really take care of medical stuff, so I didn't think I'd need to be strong, and I had never thought I would need to "receive" hits. I kept those worries to myself and stood firmly in front of Lucario. Steady on my feet and brave only in appearance, I tried to forget how awkward this situation was, and that a tall, powerful fighter was just about to make me feel just how powerful he was. Me, a weak little intern. Nice.

In an instant, as Lucario and I's gazes met, I knew something would go very wrong. Lucario leaned forward slowly and stared right into my eyes while he brought his clenched fists back : out of the fear he suddenly sent down my veins by taking this fighting stance, I took a step back, enough to see that aura was brightly shining in his paws. Big mistake. He wasn't planning to go soft on me at all just because I was new to this. On the contrary, he wanted to go as hard on me as he could.

The first punch, because the glove cushioned his hit very well, didn't make me fall. I took another step back but before I could really take my balance back, he sent an even stronger blow against one of the glove, which I managed to keep up, and that was it. With a small, helpless yelp, I fell on my back, and even though the tatami cushioned the fall, I was still a little stunned. When I opened my eyes back open, what I saw froze me in place : not that I could move anyway, as Lucario was kneeling over me and had placed his hand on my chest, pinning me to the ground. At this moment, as he leaned over me and pierced through me with his agressive stare, I felt like I couldn't do anything even if I tried : he was even holding his fist like he was about to hit me again.

I turned scared eyes to him as he towered over me, slightly growling while he kept me there : I was shivering, as I thought he was telling me to never come back. While he stared down at me like a cold and powerful predator, I felt like a cornered prey, taken over by the stronger animal : never before had I felt so weak against someone. The only thing I could do was to uselessly wiggle in his grip with my head turned away, avoiding his dominant stare. But when I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes again, what I saw kind of intrigued me : he was now staring awkwardly at me, his ears folded back on his head, with a weird blush on his face.

I didn't have time to really think about it however, and before I could really understand what he was doing like this, he walked back and stood a few meters away from me. Only then did I realize my heart was beating incredibly fast in my chest and I was panting because of the sudden violence he had shown against me. I stood up, took the gloves off and let them fall on the ground : the soft "thud" they made by touching the floor broke the thick silence and marked the contrast between the scared human and the nervous pokemon.

"I huh... I'm sorry. I overdid it."

These words sounded so honestly sorry they sounded very odd coming from Lucario : but seeing -and hearing- how panicked I was an instant ago had apparently made him realize he had messed up this time. I uttered some kind of reply and took a deep breathe to calm down. I really had no idea how I was supposed to interpret his reaction : first he seemed taken by a sudden anger like he wanted to make me afraid of him, and now he looked very uneasy.

"Do you, um... Usually do that with your coach too...?"

"No, I don't. I just..."

He turned his head away and sighed, his cheeks turning a slight red as he blushed with shame. What the heck was wrong with him? I didn't understand what he was thinking at all and it was confusing the hell out of me.

"Nevermind. I'll go for now."

He grabbed his bag, which he had left on one corner of the room and headed for the door, to leave : his expression had gone from shy and sorry to almost completely neutral, in such little time. I had no idea how to react and I looked at him with a stupid look on my face when he walked past me, before I was able to say anything.

"Wuh- Wait!" I exclaimed. "I huh... W-what am I supposed to say to the coach?"

"Just say the training went well."

He opened the door but suddenly stopped in his track : he was lost in his thoughts for a second, but then turned his head to look at me.

"So... Will you be here for my training tomorrow?"

"Y-yes, I will. Why?"

He grumbled something inaudible from where I was and left me there, without another word. In a matter of minutes, I had been violently pinned against the floor for nothing, then received apologies for it, and I was now all alone. I sighed and got so suddenly weary of it all that my head started spinning. I reached for my bag and grabbed my phone : I texted the coach to tell him everything had gone alright, took my stuff, and left as well.

On the way out, as I passed the entry doors and headed to the bus stop, I noticed Lucario was standing further away. His head was hanging down and his eyes closed as he leaned back against a wall, thoughtful : he was frowning and seem very concerned about something. I didn't pay much attention to it at the time and kept on walking.

"What the heck, man..." I thought. "If this job is always like this, I'll go crazy in a few weeks..."

In a long sigh, I retraced the events of the day in my head, and realized that... This world I was working in, it probably wasn't made for me. For so long, I had dreamed of being part of this tournament, in one way or another : but now that I had partially made that dream come true, I understood that it was just a childish ambition. All the time, I felt like a tiny little bug, lost wandering in a world where he didn't belong. And I was afraid Lucario would break the small wings that kept me flying to my dreams, like he did the previous day, treating me like an insect he could easily swat away. Behind his proud behaviour, though, I could feel... He was hiding something. I probably couldn't have explained it : I wasn't especially talented at understanding people, their thoughts, their feelings, and especially Lucario's, but he wasn't being himself and it was painfully obvious. Was his agressiveness his way of dealing with stress or shyness? In any case, I knew he was holding back a "softer" side.

And in any case, I knew the next day would be my last at the job. I couldn't take this anymore.

The next day was very different. I had to come back to watch over Lucario's training but had decided that would be my last day here : I no longer wanted to put up with him and his temper. Either I would be put charge of another fighter or I would just entirely give up, but I didn't want to be with Lucario anymore. As I walked through the same corridors I saw the previous day, the only thing that had changed was that my legs and hands were shaking : everything was the same, but everything FELT different. Yesterday I was eager to learn and ready to work seriously : but at this moment, I was just scared something bad would happen to me again, and I just wanted to go home already.

After going through the corridor, I reached door number two : my hand moved forward to grab the handle, but suddenly stopped midway. I hesitated. I could leave : yes, I would be in trouble, but I would avoid Lucario.

...No, I couldn't just be a coward and decide such things on a whim. I took a deep breathe, closed my eyes for a second, held my bag firmly and opened the door. The first thing I saw though, wasn't Lucario focusing : instead, he was leaned back against a wall, his arms crossed and staring straight at me, frowning. He seemed agitated, like something was bothering him or making him angry. This stare froze me right where I was and I was only able to close the door.

"Are you huh... Going to train?" I asked in an attempt to break the already heavy silence, stuttering.

I saw his hand twitch in annoyance -or nervousness?-, and from there, everything went very fast, too fast for me to understand anything or to even react.

"No", he snapped. He suddenly started walking towards me and grabbed my arm : I dropped my bag and let out a weak little yelp as he dragged me to the door across the room. I tried to talk, to complain, to fight back, I swear I did : but the words just got stuck inside my throat and just didn't come out, since I was in a state of sheer panic. I was stumbling at every step because the pokemon was violently pulling me towards the door, and I could even hear him growling. Why was he so agressive? Was... Was he going to beat me?

My heart instantly started racing in my chest at that thought and I pulled back on his grip in a desperate attempt. But he was too strong and my efforts were useless : he opened the door and threw me in the backroom.

I managed not to fall and I turned around, noticing from the corner of my eye that there was a huge bed in the room, room which was arranged like a luxurious suite. But that was the least of my worries at that moment : I walked back as Lucario walked forward, menacingly. The strange, angry look he had didn't fit him at all and made his face all the more scary to me, because he who was usually very calm seemed suddenly taken by violence. And I was going to take it.

"P... Please, don't hurt me... I... I can leave... I won't come b-"

Lucario suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me on my back on the bed. I gasped and hesitantly opened my eyes after the fall : even though my vision was blurred by tears, I noticed he was on all fours above me. I was praying... Praying he wouln't hurt me too bad. I just wanted to leave. I wanted him to stop already... What had I even done wrong?

"D... Don't hurt me... I beg you..." I whined uselessly, feeling his fists clench on the bedsheets next to my head.

But just as I was getting ready to be hurt... The tears of panic I was shedding stopped rolled down my face and stopped blocking my view, allowing me to notice that Lucario wasn't moving. His ears were folded back and his gaze fixed on me, in an expression which showed how confused he was. For an instant, just an instant, he looked almost as if he was regretting it : but as soon as he saw that I had noticed his look, he growled agressively and went from confused to menacing again. He put his hands on my shoulders and pinned me on the bed : but aside from the fact that he was so violent with me once again, I couln't help but notice a slight blush on his cheeks...

"I... I'll teach you to bother me... To break my focus and to be an annoying little brat..."

But as he said that, his voice was hesitant and his grip was already getting weaker on my shoulders. Taking this opportunity, I slightly struggled trying to get away.

He didn't give me that much time to resist, though. I realized he had suddenly slipped his hand below my shirt and was starting to undress me. Because it was so hot outside, I was just wearing a T-shirt and jeans, and now, he was slowly removing the only piece of cloth covering my upper body. I groaned loudly and started wiggling in his grip, my hands desperatly trying to push him away and my feet trying to find a solid surface to push on : but before I could really do anything, it was already gone and Lucario was throwing it across the room...

So... He was trying to rape me. I hid my chest like a girl would, a shiver suddenly running down my body because of the cold air, contrasting with the suffocating heat which was rapidly blurring my mind. Lucario was looking down at me, and growled shyly as he started roughly rubbing my nude body. But after a while, it felt more like he was actually caressing me.

His furry hands were soft and warm, and the way he explored my skin made my body shake in a mix of fear and of another weird sensation I didn't expect. He was so gentle and tender that I almost forgot that I was supposed to be raped...

"Leo..." He suddenly said, in an unusually low voice. "Th... That's your name, right...?"

I was too shy to reply. Way too shy. I was already giving into him, giving into the warm caresses he was giving my body. His big hands went up on me and pushed mines aside while he touched my chest : he was pushing my body against the bed while doing so and everytime I would even start to move to get away, he would growl and make me understand that he was in control. In control... Was he really in control, or was I giving him the chance to be...?

A flurry of mixed feelings made my heart beat incredibly fast inside my chest as the blue pokemon leaned over me to start kissing my body. I wasn't blind, nor was I stupid, and I could see that he was very shy and hesitant in doing so : but the way his lips rubbed against my cold skin made my head spin in feelings I didn't understand. Wasn't this supposed to be... wrong ? Wasn't a rape supposed to be violent and painful? Right now, his mouth was gently pressing over my chest and belly and giving me a sensation close to pleasure, which I had never felt before, and which certainly didn't feel painful.

My body seemed to strongly agree to this tender stimulation but my mind was saying no, and I was still trying to resist, randomly trying to push him away, always greeted with a growl : my body was getting gradually weaker because of him. I couldn't just give in... In a last attempt, between two gasps, I managed to say :

"Why are you doing this to me...?"

His reaction was more than surprising.  
He suddenly stopped and straightened up again to look inside my eyes : his expression had changed again, and I knew I had asked the wrong question.

"You have... NO idea what it is to be a champion..." he started, his fists clenched. "You can't understand. A champion can't see friends. He can't see his family, he can't be in any relationships. I... I haven't even felt a body in so long outside of fighting... So please, just... Let me... have some fun, for once..."

"But why me... I'm just... I'm just an intern, I wanted to work here, and... and..."

I couldn't finish my sentence because of the look Lucario gave me.

"Please, just... Don't... Make it harder than it already is..."

I opened my eyes out of surprise. This plead... This gentle, shy plead, asking me to just give in, came from him. Lucario. I looked into his eyes and he did the same : the few words he had just said made sense now that I could see the deep feeling of despair inside his eyes. He wasn't planning to beat me, to hurt me. From the position we were in and his heavy breathing, I concluded he really wanted to do it. And he was trying to make me afraid so I wouldn't resist... I could see, and feel that, but he just couldn't quite do it.

He was as scared as I was and I didn't even want to imagine his pain as he desperatly tried to feel the closest thing to love and care he could have : I didn't even want to imagine what would bring such a proud fighter to want to rape the first intern that came by, and a boy, at that. I didn't know if I was being stupid or overly kind : but I closed my eyes, bit my lower lip and resigned to accept whatever he wanted to do with me.

I didn't hear nor feel anything at first. I just waited, my arms laid down alongside my body. Maybe I was stupid, after all. His pain had reached me and I wanted to please him, I wanted him to have relief on me, even though it was completely wrong, just so he could be a little happier. These thoughts clogged my head while I waited : it was like a little voice in my head was repeating, over and over... It's wrong... It's so wrong... What are you even doing?

However, a single kiss was enough to make this little voice fade away like smoke. I felt the pokemon's lips against my forehead in a kiss I didn't expect. I'm pretty sure that at this moment, my heart skipped a beat : and skipped another one, when the same lips went down to my cheeks, then chest. I started breathing heavily. My chest and belly were now assaulted by little, tender kisses, while two warm hands were slowly going up and down my torso : two warm hands which, after a while, suddenly pulled me against Lucario and forced my rear to press against his hips.

I gasped and opened one eye out of surprise : he growled cutely now that we were in this very intimate position. He shivered against my body and I could see him blush : and only then did I understand why, when I felt that something hard was pressing against my read end. I looked down, only to see that Lucario was already fully ready for more. I instantly got nervous and I think I even panicked a little, when I saw how huge he was.

"I... I'm sorry Leo, I need this..."

Before I could say anything, his hands went down my body and reached for my pants. I gasped and whined when I felt him unzipping them and pulling them down slowly, revealing my tight underwears... I hid my face, ashamed to show him that I was hard as well. Unfortunately for me, it didn't take Lucario very long before he had completely removed my jeans and boxers, leaving me fully naked on the bed before he pressed his hips on my butt once against... Except this time, I could feel his shaft even better : it was warm, and gently throbbing because of the lust he had contained for so long.

Then I realized... Why was this actually making me aroused?  
Why... Why couldn't I fight him off? Why was I unable to move, why had I let him undress me, removing with these clothes the last bits of strength and pride I had? Now it felt like I was his little female, forced to accept that I was going to be mated. My heart was beating fast, my entire body was burning hot in a lust I didn't understand, and I was still hiding my face, eyes closed, avoiding to look at Lucario. It didn't help that I felt his wet finger pressing against my tight entrance : I grit my teeth while he gently rubbed it in circles and prodded it, trying to relax me before he would put "something bigger" inside. The very little saliva that was now on my anus would be my only lubricant.

But he was eager and it didn't take him long before he stopped. He grabbed my legs and gently lifted and spreaded them.

"Wrap them around my hips... It'll be easier for both of us..."

I nodded and obeyed, knowing I didn't have a choice. Soon after that, he put his hands on mine and slowly removed them from my face, seeing how hard I was blushing : I hesitantly opened my eyes, and our gazes met.

He was blushing, too. And he was nervous. But in this intimate moment, where we both showed ourselves in our weakest and most vulnerable state, our pride had disappeared for a burning sensation of complicity. I couldn't have described it, but the weird way we were bonding actually worked and, in a sort of mutual agreement, we kissed. We didn't really think it through, nor did we hesitate : we just sort of... Did it. He came closer to me, I closed my eyes, and our lips locked in a shy yet tender kiss, while he guided his hard shaft to my entrance : my moans were muffled, and died out in his mouth when he slowly penetrated me.

Maybe he had kissed me to make this moment more bearable, maybe he just wanted to see if I had accepted him. I wrapped my arms around his neck anyway, so as to kiss him better : but before I knew it, he was already half-way inside of me, and still going. I broke our kiss and buried my face against his fluffy neck, whining, little tears rolling down my cheeks because of the harsh stretch. My hands grabbed the fur on his back and I shivered, the pain only getting worse as he reached the deepest parts of me, parts nobody had ever touched before.

"Lu... Lucario... I'm not sure I can t... take it..."

"Don't worry, you can... You're doing well..."

He too, pressed his muzzle against my neck, and groaned, his warm breathe rolling on my nude skin. I felt that he had reached my limit. He hadn't pushed his entire length in, but it wasn't going any deeper...

Or so I thought. He pulled his hips back just slightly... And slammed it all back in in a strong thrust, growling, his knot loudly slapping against my rear : I arched my back and let out a loud whine, squeezing his muscular body against mine. The pain was so intense I even had to bite on his shoulder not to moan again... But I didn't fight back, nor did I try to push him away. I just took it, while the pokemon waited for me to get used to his length. He was very thick and his shaft was huge : and when he pressed his knot against my anus, wiggling his length from left to right inside of me, I knew he wouldn't be able to get it in. It was too big.

Lucario started kissing my cheeks and neck sensually while he kept moving inside of me : he pressed his mouth against the side of my neck and playfully suckled on it, assaulting my sensitive skin and giving me uncontrollable shivers. One of his hand was rubbing my cheek while the other was next to my head : I really felt like I was trapped, pinned down by this strong yet gentle male... He had this way of being in control while still trying to give me pleasure, which made me hornier than I had ever been, even with a crazily huge cock stabbed up in me. After a few minutes of this sensual treatment, I was used to it. It didn't hurt as much, and even though I still had little tears in the corner of my eyes, I was able to look at Lucario. He understood, straightened up and, after putting both his hands next to my body, started thrusting.

I whined again when he pushed it all in. It was so... So huge. If you had told me, two days back, that I would be fucking with Lucario on a luxurious bed and whining like a powerless female, I probably wouldn't have believed you. But it was happening. And gosh, oh gosh, did it feel good. I was ashamed to say it, but Lucario was always hitting the right spot and making me gasp because of the waves of bliss he was sending in my body. Now that the pain was gone, there was only pleasure, and I felt like all my strength was gone : but Lucario, on the other hand, was surprinsingly strong. He groaned and growled with a deep, sexy voice, giving his long thrusts a tenderness I didn't expect : he wasn't fucking me. He was making sweet love to me. And we were both enjoying it so much. He was finally able to release his stress and show some care to someone, while I discovered that being gay was actually pretty awesome...

Lucario slowed down and put one of his knee on the edge of the bed. He looked into my eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry for what I'm about to do", he said. I was about to ask why, but he suddenly cut me off when he started hammering his thick girth in my tight, virgin hole.

Okay, there, he was fucking me. To hell with gentleness and love, he wanted release : and I powerlessly took it all as he now slammed his cock inside of me over, and over, and over again, making loud slapping noises as his knot pressed against my entrance like he wanted to actually put it in. I arched my back and cried out submissively because of the intense rush of pleasure which I didn't expect, wasn't prepared for, and which sent me to heavens of bliss. His length throbbed in me each time he hammered it inside of me, grunting above me at each thrust and holding me by the hips so I wouldn't move too much. I put both my hands on his chest, clenching my fists around his silk-like fur while I was getting fucked harder than I ever thought was possible : but I knew this wasn't going to last long, and the pokemon was probably going feral right before his release. And I guessed right, as he butted his forehead gently against mine, panting like a horny beast, his thrusts becoming slower and slower, until he rammed it all in, his swollen knot hitting my entrance.

That's when I felt globs after globs of thick cum pouring inside of me. I sighed to the warmth that was filling my body, giving me tons of sensations I didn't know. I wrapped my arms around Lucario and squeezed him against me, as I could see his body slightly twitching and shivering while he kept squirting huge amounts of sperm inside... I realized at this moment, that I was giving him the relief which he had sought for so long : relief that I could clearly feel, as he was pumping ridiculous amounts of it in me. We both closed our eyes and enjoyed this relaxing sensation. I was sighing and panting, he was grunting and moaning because of his strong orgasm, and it all felt like the bliss would never end. Only when it actually died down were we able to breathe.

After a moment, we both opened our eyes. And gazed at each other.

"You shouldn't have done this the way you did, and you know that."  
I was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Lucario, looking at him, but he avoided my eyes with a shameful blush.

After the intense moment we had had together, we had spent about ten silent minutes awkwardly cuddling : we both didn't dare say a word, too shy to know how to react. The only way we found to escape from this awkwardness was to both take a shower : I was still amazed at how luxurious this little suite was, for being the backroom of a personal gym. The shower was huge and there was gold-plated stuff everywhere in the bathroom : and so I took my time to relax under the hot water, knowing I would probably never have the opportunity to be in such a rich place again.

Long story short, when I came out of the room, Lucario was sitting on the bed, I sat next to him, and we clumsily started talking about what had happened, leading to my reproach about what he had done.

"It was selfish... stupid, immature..."

Lucario's face was getting darker and darker as I said those words and he started feeling so guilty about the whole situation : but right as he opened his mouth to apologize, I put a small kiss on his muzzle, cutting him off before he had even said anything. He turned his head to look at me, still blushing.

"But it felt incredible."

Lucario and I both left the gym after a while and separated at the entrance, the two of us smiling a dumb smile, just happy that we had the opportunity to have such an intense moment. As I waited at the bus stop for the next bus to come, I took my phone out of my bag and texted the coach : "Training's over, it went well. Was very intense, though."

After a few minutes, my phone vibrated again. "What do you mean?", he had replied. I smiled, amused. And put the phone back in my bag.


End file.
